Warp Speed: Lost in Time and Space
by nxtinvader
Summary: I remade it because of a very helpful review.Anyway, a new hedgehog is warped into Sonic's dimension and now an invincible monster is hunting him.Guess who!Now, it's up to Sonic and company,along with the help of their new pal, to save their dimension.


**Warp Speed:Lost In Time & Space**

Chapter One:

Breaking the Seal

_In one dimension,a plot unwravels...._

Oneday, Knuckles is patrolling Angel Isle.As he was climbing he hits something hard.''What's this?''He removes the object from the wall.''It seems to be some sort of sphere."

Hmmm...maybe I should show this to Tails.''

_And in another dimension,the same._

As a strange long haired hedgehog is running,he trips over an object similiar to the device found by Knuckles.''I wonder what this thing is?Bet Sky knows!''

_They both headed towards their friends,anxious to show them what they found_.

As Knuckles arrived at Tails' lab,Tails was working on the Tornado 2,while Sonic was lounging on the roof.''Hey Knuckles!What's up?''You happen to know what this

thing is?" "No,do you know?" "I remember something about a sphere that transforms into something else,but I can't remember the rest""Sonic dropped down from

the roof."Hey Knux!What's that?""I don't know, but I don't think I want to.""Where did you find it?""It was embedded a cliff at Angel Isle.""Can I see it?"said Tails.

"Sure.It may be dangerous, though.""Hmmm...huh?""What is it, Tails?"said Sonic."There's ancient writing on this sphere."said Tails."Let me see."said Knuckles.

Tails handed the object to Knuckles."..........I can read this!It says,_THIS SEAL CAN BE BROKEN ONLY BY THE GUARDIAN OF THE CHILDREN_.""I wonder what that means."said Tails."Hmmm...wait!Chaos is the guardian god of the chao!"said Sonic."And Chaos is in the Master Emerald!"said Tails.They both looked at Knuckles."What?!?No!I can't put the Master Emerald at risk like that!""Oh, c'mon Knux!"said Sonic."He's right Sonic.We don't know what will happen if we break the seal!" said Tails.

"C'mon guys!Think positive!""....""Pleeeeeease!""Well....Maybe..."said Knuckles."I guess it could be safe..."said Tails."Alright."the two said."Yessss!"said Sonic

"But if something happens to the emerald, I'm holding you responsible."said Knuckles."Yeah, lets do this!"said Sonic.The three headed to the Emerald Shrine.

But in the other dimension, the long haired hedgehog and his friends were already at the Master Emerald of the other dimension.

"Okay..."said the brown echidna, Nails.He placed the sphere before the Master Emerald.A small but bright blue light shone inside the emerald."It's...Chaos!!!"said

the three-tailed fox, Sky.Chaos disappeared.The enamel-like covering of the sphere shone green, then shattered like glass.The sphere then transformed into a large

ring."Huh?"said the long haired hedgehog."Nothing!"said Nails."Awww..."said Sky.

In the other dimension, Sonic and his friends just arrive at the shrine

"We're here!"said Tails.Sonic ran up and grabbed the Master Emerald, eager to use it."Careful!!!"said Knuckles."Relax, Knux!"said Sonic.He used the emerald to

break the sheild.Then, the sphere transformed.Then, a rift formed.

In the other dimension...

The long haired hedgehog stuck his head through the ring."There's gotta be--Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!""Huh???"Nails and Sky turned around to see him gone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!"screamed the hedgehog.Sonic, Tails and Knuckles heard the screams."What?!?"they said."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"The hedgehog

flew out of the rift, crashing into the Master Emerald, almost completely shattering it."No!!!"said Knuckles.The hedgehog lay on the ground, unconcious.No one noticed

the puddle slithering away.

A half hour later...

".......Unh."He woke up."Huh?Where am I?Ow,my head hurts."He touched his head.There were bandages on his face and body, and an ice pack on his head.He got out of

the bed he was in.He heard talking.He walked up to the door and began eavesdropping on the conversation."--should've just left him there!"said Knuckles."We don't even

know where he came from or who he is!"The hedgehog sat back down an the bed."Yeah, but he was he was hurt!"said Sonic."Now I have to find the pieces of the Master Emerald!""Don't you do it all the time?""Grrr...""I'm going to check on him."said Tails.Tails opened the door."....Where...am I?"said the hedgehog."You're on planet

Earth.""Do...do you know how I got here?"Well,you came flying out this ring and crashed into the Master Emerald.You were scratched and bleeding all over,and you were unconcious so we fixed you up.""Well that explains all of these bandages...who are you?""My,name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails because I have two tails.""Wait, can you fly?""Yeah, how did you know?""I have a friend just like you named Sky, but he has three tails.""What's your name?""My name's Warp.""C'mon,I wan't to introduce you to my friends."They headed into the lab, where Sonic and Knuckles were."Hey guys!This is Warp.""Uh,hi."said Warp."Hey!I guess you finally decided to wake up,huh?"said Sonic."Heh heh..."Knuckles stood there,his back turned to Warp."I'm Sonic,and this guy,is Knuckles.His name says it all.Don't be fooled,though;his fists aren't harder than his head!"Sonic conked on Knuckles' crimson skull.You could practically see the steam rising from his head.Sonic,Tails and Warp snickered.Knuckles stormed out the door."Where did he go?"said Warp."Probably to look for the Master Emerald"said Sonic."Just like Nails.The same Master Emerald that can stop the Chaos Emeralds,right?"said Warp."Yeah"they said."**WHOOSH!!!** "What was that?"said Warp."It came from the garage!"said Tails.He ran to the garage, Sonic and Warp right behind him.A purple puddle began to transform."It's...It's..."stammered Tails."Chaos!!!"said the two hedgehogs, surprised.Chaos absorbed the Tornado 2, which had a Chaos Emerald inside of it."**OH NOOOOOO!!!**"screamed Tails.Warp and Sonic ran towards Chaos, but he vanished."When did Chaos turn purple?"asked Sonic."And when

did he learn to disappear like that?"asked Tails."Maybe Knux knows."said Sonic."I don't think Knuckles would be too happy to see you, Sonic.Besides, how would we find him?"said Tails."Uh, guys..."Warp pointed to an emerald shard on the floor with a faint overhead look of Red Mountain."Ready for a hike?"said Warp.

So, how is Knux's hunt going?Has Chaos gone insane again?Will Warp ever get back to his own dimension?Find out the answer to these questions and more in

Warp Speed Part Two!

Don't forget to send me **WHATEVER **you think of my fic, good or bad.I'm waiiiting!


End file.
